Essential to normal heart function are four heart valves, which allow blood to pass through the four chambers of the heart in the proper flow directions. The valves have either two or three cusps, flaps, or leaflets, which comprise fibrous tissue that attaches to the walls of the heart. The cusps open when the blood flow is flowing correctly and then close to form a tight seal to prevent backflow.
The four chambers are known as the right and left atria (upper chambers) and right and left ventricles (lower chambers). The four valves that control blood flow are known as the tricuspid, mitral, pulmonary, and aortic valves. In a normally functioning heart, the tricuspid valve allows one-way flow of deoxygenated blood from the right upper chamber (right atrium) to the right lower chamber (right ventricle). When the right ventricle contracts, the pulmonary valve allows blood to flow from the right ventricle to the pulmonary artery, which carries the deoxygenated blood to the lungs. The mitral valve, allows oxygenated blood, which has returned to the left upper chamber (left atrium), to flow to the left lower chamber (left ventricle). When the left ventricle contracts, the oxygenated blood is pumped through the aortic valve to the aorta.
Certain heart abnormalities result from heart valve defects, such as is stenosis or calcification. This involves calcium buildup in the valve which impedes proper valve leaflet movement.